wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Abysmal
island | ⚲ | ex-soldier | IceWing | hunter Abysmal is a roleplaying character, so all of her information will be summed up in a few paragraphs. Abysmal, an IceWing who would rather go by Abyss, is an ex-soldier, ex-fifth-cicle-inhabitant and an experienced hunter who lives almost soley on her insticts and her goals combined. --_-_----_-_----_-_-- Appearance :What is sleep? Dreams can go die for all I care. Abyss is mostly white, but she has hints of deep blue, turquoise, and black near her spine, on the top of her wings, and in her horns, spines, and claws. Her eyes are a light purple. Her wings clip the ground occasionally, so they are slightly scarred and torn, along with the underside of her tail, which also drags. She has black circles under her eyes and looks quite exhausted. She is also rather skinny and short. Abyss wears many pelts, teeth, and feathers as trophies of her hunts. --_-_----_-_----_-_-- Personality :Just let me help you! Abysmal has a quite contradictory personality, and she can go from not caring about anything to being deeply empathetic to random dragons and all of dragonkind. She does not care for the wellbeing of herself, but often helps others with their problems just for the sake of it. She wants to prove that she is better than her parents and the military, and that she is worth something, but she has a lot to learn and she thinks that she is too far gone sometimes to be a good dragon. She killed in war, and the things she’s seen and endured still haunt her in her dreams sometimes. She was only a dragonet, after all. Abyss struggles with her self-worth and yearns for dragons not to pass her by, to not notice she exists. Sometimes she causes scenes in towns near the mountians just for the sake of attention, but that normally doesn’t get her too far with the haughty IceWings. They have been thrown out of many a tavern on these premises. She makes a decent living by herself and of her own hunts, but sometimes she catches herself staring out the window, longing for a greater existience and maybe even some company. Some days she thinks she would even be open to trying for a family again once she works through all of her issues. She is very defensive of her status as a hunter and an ex-soldier. She does not like being talked down to, which may be a contributor in her being thrown out of the IceWing military. She is definitely a traumatized individual, which can lead to her being snappy, angry, sad, or even outright violent to dragons who push her and her tolerance too far. This especially relates to dragons who do stupid things in the context of survival and combat and those dragons who think they knows everything about her. She is paranoid and is very observational, almost to an unhealthy degree. She can be hypocritical at times, but if you point it out to her she will try to fix the issue. --_-_----_-_----_-_-- Abilities :Gotcha now, wolves.. Abysmal is only good at a few things, and they are mostly hunting and combat related due to her only basic knowledge in most other things. Fifth circle schools are not the most educational. Abyss is an experienced hunter, and is adept at staying silent and tracking things from long distances. She uses her senses quite frequently and is good at picking out her prey from all other stimuli she gets. Her lung capacity is also higher than an average dragon’s due to her mountain lifestyle. They are also good at using a spear, knives, and a few other types of weapons due to their military training. This training also gave them a good grasp of wrestlng, talon-to-talon combat, and other survival skills (even though she already knows all about surviving by herself). These skills are highly developed and she can pit down even some of the most ferocious beasts and strongest dragons. Her frostbreath is also decently powerful, and she can control its temperature and output to a degree. --_-_----_-_----_-_-- History :Growing up was really.. fun. Abysmal’s parents did not want a dragonet, but she was hatches anyways, their neglected egg that somehow survived while her siblings did not. She was never talked to much, and she grew up in the streets and the snow while her parents worked. They did typical 5-th circle things, but today she suspects their work was just an excuse to leave her to her own devices. She was still fed and had a roof over her head, sure, but everything just felt bland in her childhood. There were little to no fun times. She enlisted herself into the military early, seeking some color in her life and interactions. She made a mistake. The IceWing military chewed her up and spat her out like a wolf with a rabbit bone. She saw things a dragonet should not have seen, death and destruction. Her scales grew black with malnourishment and her mind desensitized to these sights until her troop finally kicked her out. She didn’t return home, for she was ashamed of her incompetence, but she did move back to the Ice Kingdom. She lives in the mountians and sells pelts, feathers, claw, teeth, bones, and whatever else she can gather from her constant hunts. --_-_----_-_----_-_-- Gallery :quote text Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:LGBT+ Category:Non-Binary Category:Content (NightStrike the Dragon)